Space Chicken
Sonic For Hire: Space Chicken (Season 5 Finale) is the thirteenth episode and season finale of the fifth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the sixty-fifth episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and co. leave the Great Fox to play Space Chicken and leave Fox McCloud out. About Plot After the events from Falco, Sonic and Fox are duking it out. Fox, tired of the fucking around, decides to settle the matter like real ''fighter pilots. Eggman guesses that they'll be playing "Shirtless Beach Volleyball", and then calls "Slider" as Fox calls "Iceman". Sonic refuses to play volleyball, asking where someone would find a regulation net at this hour. Sonic decides to just have another space race, and see what happens. Fox declares that he isn't falling for the trick, and suggests "Space Chicken": a variation of the game "Chicken", where whoever swerves first must buy the other guy a bucket of chicken, and in this case, leave the ship. Sonic agrees to this challenge, mentioning that it's right up his alley. Tails becomes doubtful of the point of these games and decides that Sonic should just give Fox his ship back and then go home. Sonic refuses to return back to Earth, believing that the only thing waiting for everyone back down there is a crappy apartment and more shitty jobs. Eggman, however, mentions that he's well off, having a PhD and an enormous laboratory. Tails also mentions that he still has his mansion and craploads of money from ''Cash Explosion. Jim asks Eggman if he can crash at his lab for a while, which the scientist agrees with. Eggman then decides to have everyone join an alliance of heroes and villains to save the world, if not, then buy a quesadilla truck and make quesadillas. Sonic then gets everyone's attention with some words of motivation: "Don't you realize that next time you see sky, it'll be over another town. The next time you take a test, it'll be at another school. Our parents want the bestest stuff for us. But right now they gotta do what's best for them. Because it's their time. Their time, up there! But down here, it's our time. Our time! And that's all over the second we ride up on Troy's bucket." -Sonic. Tails asks Sonic what he's talking about, before the hedgehog admits that he stole the motivational speech from The Goonies, thinking that it would relate to the situation. Sonic tells Fox that he can keep his ship, and that everyone will go home. At that exact moment, Thunderhead shows up. He mentions that he's been looking everywhere for the guys and has finally found them... only to learn too late that they're already going home. On the ride home, Sonic has crammed everyone (except Soniqua, again riding on top) in his Arwing. When Jim asks why they couldn't just leave with their own ships, Sonic mentions that it's easier to play Space Chicken this way. A transmission involving canine poontang between Fox and General Pepper is interrupted by Sonic, who challenges McCloud. Fox questions Sonic if he really wants to go through with this. Sonic says he doesn't want to, but does it anyway. Sonic begins ramming the Arwing at full speed towards the Great Fox, much to the protests of all his friends. The little fighter harmlessly bounces off the Great Fox and soon begins spiraling rapidly back to Earth. Season 5 ends with the Arwing crash landing into Sonic's apartment. Sonic proceeds to ask his friends, crumbled into a heap, if they want to watch some poster. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Fox McCloud *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Gilius Thunderhead *Soniqua *General Pepper Gallery File:Sonic For Hire - Space Chicken (Season 5 Finale)|Video File:Space Race.jpg|♪SPACE RACE!♪ File:Space Chicken.jpg|♪SPACE CHICKEN!♪ Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Trivia *This is the last Sonic For Hire episode to ever appear on Machinima's main channel. All episodes starting with the next one would air on Machinima's Happy Hour channel. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Finale